Twilight KimRon
by FlyingSquirrel2010
Summary: Ron just moved to Middletown, where he meets Kim Possible who is a vampire. They eventually fall in love, but Kim's creators come back for her. Then Ron's girlfriend returns, while the vampires come to take over the world. What side will Kim fight for?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Kim Possible and the characters belong to Disney and the Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing, but the alternative ending ideas.

Also, the beginning will sound a lot like the Twilight Series, but the ending will be different.

Trailer

What if you feel in love with the predator? How would your family take it? How would your girlfriend take it? What side would you take in a war against humanity? And how far will you go to fight for the one you love? NOT ENTIRELY LIKE TWILIGHT, DIFFERENT ENDING and no sparkling vampires! (Kim/Ron)

* * *

><p>My name is Ron Stoppable and I just moved here with my parents and little sister from Florida. My mom's company is moving to the town Middletown, Colorado. The worst part of the move is that it's right in the middle of junior year and I have to leave my girlfriend Yori back home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, my name is Felix and you're the new kid right? Well why don't you sit with us."<p>

"Sure thanks."

"Okay Ron, this is Brick, Josh, Eric, Bonnie, Tara, and Monique."

"Who is that?"

"That is Kim Possible. Just moved here two weeks ago, but don't even try because apparently she's to good for any guys here."

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast, that sometimes I wonder if it even happened or I just imagined it. I was about to get crashed by this van when someone with red hair just leaped in front of me and pushed the car away like it was nothing. I looked into those emerald green eyes and recognized it was Kim.<p>

"Hey can we talk."

"Listen kid. Just leave me be. I saved you and that's all it is too it."

"So that's it you're just going to ignore me."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"I'm a killer. A monster. I could snap your neck like a twig. I could kill you."<p>

"But you won't. I trust you."

"I'm a vampire. Does that scare you?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"I promised myself I would never do this."<p>

"You don't scare me. I love you."

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

They kiss.

* * *

><p>"No, they found me!"<p>

"Who found you?"

"My creators! I should have never brought you here. Get out!"

"Aw, look Kimmie brought us a snack."

* * *

><p>"Look, I can't love you."<p>

"What! Kim you don't mean that!"

"I do, I never loved you. You were and are nothing to me!"

"No, no it's not true. Don't let them get to you. I can save you!"

"Good-bye, Ron Stoppable."

* * *

><p>"Yori, what are you doing here."<p>

"I moved here to be with you, silly."

"That's awesome!"

"Why so glump chump?"

"I've been looking for this girl, Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible?"

"Yeah, you know her."

"I know her all right."

"You alright Yori? You look kind of angry."

"Oh, I'm okay Ron-san. Just fine."

* * *

><p>"Kim what happened to you?"<p>

"No time, you are in danger."

"Me what why? What did I do?"

"Not just you, the enough human race."

"By who."

"The vampires are coming to take over the world."

* * *

><p>"You have a choice, either become who you truly are or die one of them."<p>

* * *

><p>Sound good? Sound stupid? Give me your opinion!<p>

A/N The entire story will not be all dialogue and the beginning will sound a lot like the movie Twilight, but will not end like that. Also, there will be no sparkling vampires. NOTE: If you prefer yuri/yuri, then please read Twilight (Kigo).


	2. First  Sight

Disclaimer:

Kim Possible and the characters belong to Disney and the Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing, but the alternative ending ideas.

Also, the beginning will sound a lot like the Twilight Series, but the ending will be different.

What if you feel in love with the predator? How would your family take it? How would your girlfriend take it? What side would you take in a war against humanity? And how far will you go to fight for the one you love? NOT ENTIRELY LIKE TWILIGHT, DIFFERENT ENDING and no sparkling vampires! (Kim/Ron)

* * *

><p><em>Ron's Pov<em>

_Jacksonville, Florida is one of the warmest places in the United States. The sun here is your God. Jacksonville is my hometown and I love it here. So guess my surprise when I come home from school and see a sold sign on my front lawn. Apparently my mom's company is moving to the town Middletown, Colorado. Middletown is just your ordinary town. It's a small town with a whopping population of 3120 people. The weather there is not nearly as hot as it is down in Florida. My name is Ron Stoppable and I just moved here with my parents and little sister. _

_Now you're probably picturing a hot golden muscular tan boy, but let me stop you right there. I know I should be tan and sporty since I live in the valley of the sun. Instead I'm an ivory-skinned, slender blonde boy. I'm not athletic, because I lack the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself. I have brown eyes and freckles all over my face. I guess the good thing about the move is that maybe I will be able to fit in physically for once. Even though fitting socially has always been a problem for me. But I'm all right with that, because the Stoppable motto is "Nothing be normal"._

_My family consists of me, my parents, my sister, and Rufus. My mom works at a bank and my dad is an actuary. Who's Rufus? Well Rufus is a naked mole rat and he's my best friend. See my dad has allergies to nearly every kind of animal hair. So I got Rufus from Smarty Mart and we've best friends since. He's goes with me everywhere and shares the same love of nachos and cheese as me. My sister, Hana, is adopted from Japan. She's so cute and is now thirteen years old. She's extremely active and a lot more outgoing than I am. Now back to me. I'm a junior now and am extremely clumsily. I get okay grades and I am extremely afraid of monkeys._

_But even through my goofiness, I still manage to get a girlfriend. I meet Yori in the summer before freshmen year when she transferred from Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan. Yori is completely the opposite of me. She's beautiful, athletic, and smart. We've been inseparable since. The worst part of the move is that it's right in the middle of junior year and I have to leave my girlfriend Yori back home. I finally find the one person who understands me and then she's taken away from me. I did not break up with Yori hoping that our long distance relationship would still work. My life is pretty normal and boring, that is until I met her._

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Ron waves good-bye as his little sister gets out of the car and runs into her new school. That's the great thing about Hana. She fits in everywhere she goes and is always ready to explore new places.

Soon Ron is in front of his new high school, Middletown High: Home of the Mad Dogs. It's now pouring outside and no hint of sunshine. Oh boy, this is going to be a great year, Ron sarcastically thinks. Ron gets out of the car and enters the school. He finally finds the office and receives his new schedule. Ron is trying to find his class when someone or something bumps into him.

"Hey, I'm sorry dude. Oh, you're the new kid. I'm Felix." Ron looks up and sees a brown haired boy in a wheelchair.

"Hey, I'm Ron."

"Yeah, so I know this is kind of quick but I'm on the newspaper and I'm suppose to interview the new students."

"Yeah um sure no problem, but you might not find anything interesting."

"Ha your funny. So how about you meet me at lunch and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Okay, thanks Felix." Wow this might not be so bad, Ron thinks as he walks to Algebra.

* * *

><p>Math Class<p>

Ron knocks on the door seeing that the class has already started.

"Oh Mr. Stoppable, so nice of you to show up. Class this is the new student, Ron Stoppable. We were just about to start our test. So why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Possible so we can get started," Mr. Barkin instructs. A test on the first day, man this tanks. Ron's thoughts are ceased the minute he lays eyes on Ms. Possible, though. She is a gorgeous red head with the most beautiful green eyes. Ron takes his seat next to the pretty lady and couldn't help to notice that the girl is staring back at him. Ron turns away and stiffs himself to see if he smells and thankfully finds no stinky odor. Lucky Mr. Barkin saves him and hands out the tests.

I hate math, thinks Ron as he is struggling just on the first page. Ron takes a glance around the class and notices everyone is still working. Then he glances next to him and notices that Kim is still staring at him. She isn't even writing on the test. Ron quickly looks back down at his test to avoid the strange, creepy glare of the new girl. He even notices that the new girl moved her chair farther away from him. Great I made an enemy already, Ron thinks.

Ron finally makes it to the third page when Mr. Barkin announces there is only five minutes left. What I still have two more pages, Ron starts to panic. What happens next though is still a daze for Ron. Mr. Barkin has his back to them when the red headed girl takes Ron test. Ron is about to protest when she switches test papers. He watches as she writes something on his paper. He then looks down at the new test in front of him and to his surprise it's all filled out. As he flips through the test, he is amazed because all the questions are answered with a lot of work. Ron is about to say something when Mr. Barkin comes up to them.

"Times up, Stoppable," Mr. Barkin announces. Possible then quickly hands Ron's paper to Mr. Barkin and hurries out the door. Mr. Barkin picks up the test of Ron's desk.

"Ah wait sir," Ron protests.

"Wow, you certainly know your stuff," states Mr. Barkin as he flips through the test and walks back to his desk.

"Ah thank-you sir," stutters Ron. Ron gets up and starts to walk to the door when Mr. Barkin calls for him. Busted.

"Yes sir," Ron asks sheepishly.

"You forgot your name," says Mr. Barkin.

"My name?" Ron is surprised that he's not caught.

"You know the name that you parents gave you when you were born."

"Oh right my name, ha-ha." Ron quickly writes his name and rushes out the door.

"Odd kid," Mr. Barkin says out loud to no one.

* * *

><p>The next two classes Ron pretends to be listening to the lesson, but all he can think about is that Possible girl who literally did his test for him. Ron has never cheated before in his life, but it isn't really cheating if you weren't the one who actually copied, Ron thinks. Ron is trying to reason why she would do that and I don't even know her first name. Ron looks to Rufus for advice and he just shrugs and goes back to sleep. Soon enough lunchtime arrives and Ron is greeted by Felix has he leads them to a lunch table full of people.<p>

"Okay Ron, this is Brick Flagg, Josh Mankey, Eric Copper, Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara King, and Monique Symone," introduces Felix. They all say hi as Ron sits down at the table.

"So Ron how do you like Middletown?" asks Josh.

"It's alright. Very wet," replies Ron.

"Don't worry it doesn't usually rain this much," explains Tara.

"So Ron aren't you from Florida?" questions Bonnie.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you white as a sheep?" comments Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" scolds Monique.

"What I'm just asking? I thought southern boys were suppose to be hot golden hunks," Says Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" exclaims everyone at the table.

"It's alright. I guess I'm just can't hold a tan for long," explains Ron. "So what do you guys do?" Ron asks to get the topic off of him.

"Well Brick is the quarterback and Eric is his back up. Josh is a painter. I'm on the basketball team. Monique is into fashion and Bonnie and Tara are cheerleaders," tells Felix.

"Head cheerleader," corrects Bonnie as she flips her hair back.

Ron's attention is soon taken away when he spots a blur of red hair. He watches in amazement as Kim struts through the cafeteria doors into the cafe. Everyone turns their attention to what Ron is watching.

"Who is that," whispers Ron to himself.

Felix hears Ron and answers, "That is Kim Possible."

* * *

><p>Sound good? Sound stupid? Give me your opinion!<p>

A/N Sorry this chapter is pretty boring, but don't worry as the story goes on there will be a lot more action.


End file.
